


Moment of Truth

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [77]
Category: The Secret World of Alex Mack
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ray admits his feelings to Alex.
Relationships: Raymond Alvarado/Alex Mack
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Secret World of Alex Mack  
Title: Moment of Truth   
Characters: Ray Alvarado and Alex Mack   
Pairing: Ray/Alex   
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Ray admits his feelings to Alex.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Thomas W. Lynch and Ken Lipman own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 197 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Priority   
  
PUtP #77: Moment of Truth

They had been best friends for years and Ray had made it a priority to be there for Alex for anything that she needed. 

Now that years had passed and Alex had her powers somewhat under control, they didn’t have to constantly worry about her being found out. 

It was time for him to share his feelings. It was past time, actually. He’d loved Alex for as long as he could remember and now was the moment of truth.

They planned to have dinner together and Alex had confirmed an hour ago. He’d showered, dressed up, and planned to tell Alex the truth.

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the restaurant they planned to meet at. Ray smiled at the sight of Alex dressed up, and walked over to her..

They got a private table and he said, “Alex, there’s something I need to say.” He was silent for a few moments and then said, “I'm in love with you.”

Alex smiled and moved her chair closer to Ray’s. “I’m glad you finally said something. How about we enjoy tonight as friends, and go on a date this weekend?”

Ray nodded and smiled. “We can do that.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
